Shadow from the Past
by Isabella Jones
Summary: AU Cannon divergent Killian wakes up in a strange bed, with no idea of who this blonde woman lying next to him is. Killian wakes up in his ship not understanding how Milah can be breathing next to him. What happen when the past and the present collide?


The night had fallen a long time ago and the whole town was asleep. Even the usual drunken ones had already gotten home, to drunk to think straight. The streets were deserted and a peaceful silent reigned all around. However, there was still one tiny light in one house. A simple candle, placed beside an ancient book full of what seemed to be spells, written in a forgotten language that only a few could still understand. A figure entered in the small cabin, throwing some things that it had gathered on a table near the book. A huge cauldron was hanging above a healthy fire, filled with an unknown liquid. The figure turned back some pages that must have turned on their own with the help of the wind to get the right spell. It placed his finger under the right lines, putting some ingredients in the cauldron simultaneously. The mixture changed colour a few times before stabilizing itself in a red shaded tone. Then, the figure took a foreign object from his pocket and poured some of the red liquid on it. He blew softly on it and for a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, a red smoke got out of the object and elevated itself in the air. The figure watched it fly away in the sky, an evil grin plastered on it face.

\- Now it's time to get my happy ending.

The moment he woke up, Killian knew that something was wrong. The familiar movements of his ship that used to soothe him seemed to be absent. The material of the sheets felt different, as well as his own clothes. There was something about his environment that was not right. He opened his eyes to a dark room. Killian was not a man that panicked easily, and before jumping to any conclusions, he observed carefully the environment around him. He sat up on the bed and waited until his eyes adjusted themselves to the dark. The realisation hit him like a rock: he was not on the Jolly Roger.

He tried to get any sign of familiarity but everything around him was foreign. He wasn't even on sea anymore. How could he not be on his ship? He remembered clearly falling asleep with Milah. Milah! Where was she? Fear overcame him as he tried to remember any details on her whereabouts. Unfortunately, there were none.

Blonde hair caught his sight and made him frown. How in the realms could he be with another woman, especially in bed? When he first confessed his feelings to Milah, he had sworn to be faithful. This wasn't making any sense to him. Instinctively, his hand went to scratch his hair behind his neck. The only problem was that it wasn't a hand but a hook instead. He watched the metal contraption with a mix of horror and confusion, wondering what could have happened to him during his sleep. Has he been drugged and experimented on? Tired of not understanding, he decided that the best way to get answers was to wake up the blonde stranger beside him.

\- Hum… Lass?

There was no reaction at all from the mysterious girl. Threats wouldn't work so his best shot was not to scare her.

\- Lass please wake up, he said as he shook her shoulder,

She stirred, mumbling something incomprehensible. Being with a stranger made him uncomfortable, especially because he was supposed to be with Milah and no one else. Besides his years of piracy, he had always been faithful to her, no matter what. He couldn't imagine himself cheating on Milah, even after several drinks.

A thousand scenarios passed through his head and he realised that the only plausible one was magic. Someone must had cursed him on some way. An unfamiliar voice got him out of his thoughts.

\- What's going on?

He turned to face her, expecting her to be terrified at the idea of him in her bed, but instead, he saw not a hint of fear. She just looked…concerned. She seemed to notice his incomprehension, because she frowned.

\- Are you okay Killian?

Shock overtook him.

\- How do you know my name?

The woman was startled by his cold tone.

\- Killian, it's me, Emma! You don't remember me?

\- I have no bloody clue of who you are lass! Now tell me where the devil am I and how did I ended up here!

Confusion invade her fade.

\- You're in Storybrooke, in our home. We fell asleep together last night…

\- That can't be possible! I was on my ship last night!

\- Your ship is still docked in the port. Now what's going on with you Killian?

He got up quickly from the bed and headed for the door. He had to find his ship, so he could have a chance to understand what really happened to him.

\- Killian wait! Where are you going?

The woman took his arm to keep him from leaving.

\- I'm going to my ship and you can't bloody stop me. I don't know how I really ended up here or what sort of dark magic you used, but I'm leaving now, to find Milah.

At the mention of her name, the woman's face changed.

\- Milah?

There was something in her face, some kind of recognition and sorrow. He leaned closer and looked at her in the eyes.

\- What do you know about her? Where is she?

Now, he could see an hint of fear in her eyes.

\- I…

\- TELL ME!

\- She's dead!

For a moment, the shock prevented any reaction. Then, anger overflowed him as he tackled the woman on the wall behind them.

\- What have you done to her?

\- Nothing! Please Killian…

\- Stop saying my name like you know me and answer my bloody question!

\- You're hurting me, please stop!

His whole attention was focused on her. His love, his life, his Milah was dead? It couldn't be possible. She had to be lying.

\- I won't ask again. Tell me what happened or you'll regret the day you were born, threatened Killian, with a deadly tone.

Emma was breathing heavily, she was scared and he was glad of this effect on her. Now, he would be able to get what he wanted.

\- Daddy?

Both of them just turned in the direction of the little voice. A small child was standing in the doorframe, looking confused and scared. The sudden apparition of the child made him loosen the grip that he had on Emma, who took the opportunity to free herself from his hold, and run to the child.

\- Come on Liam, she said, picking him in her arms.

As soon as she held the boy, she ran off the room, leaving Killian alone, completely agape.

 **Thank you so much for reading this! Let me know what you think of it. Is it worth continuing? All reviews are welcomed :) First fic so I'm here to improve!**


End file.
